


A Godling's Lullaby

by PiperRose90



Series: Song Inspired Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Oneshot, Piano, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: Just wanted to write a small oneshot based on this song so yeahSong - You Will Be Okay (Hellvua Boss)
Relationships: Jordan Maron/X33n
Series: Song Inspired Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198193
Kudos: 10





	A Godling's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a small oneshot based on this song so yeah
> 
> Song - You Will Be Okay (Hellvua Boss)

"Jordan, you know how to play the piano?"

Slightly jumping in surprise, Jordan looked over his shoulder to see his fiance standing by the doorway with their adopted daughter, whom was staring at the grand piano in awe, which Jordan could understand since she haven't seen it before.

"Y-Yeah" Jordan quickly cleared his throat before spinning around to face them and watching as they moved close before their daughter let go of X33n's hand and reached up towards Jordan whom smiled and easily helped her up, settling her on his lap. "My dad taught me how to play it" he answered as he spun around again to face the keys with X33n standing beside him.

"Really? How come I never hear you play it?" X33n couldn't help but curiosity asked causing Jordan to look up at him with a small smile, "You never asked" Jordan snarkily said before laughing a bit when X33n gave him a slight push.

"Care to play one song for us?" X33n then asked causing their daughter to look at Jordan, silently asking which the younger male couldn't refuse and let out a deep sigh. "Sure" Jordan said with a smile before passing their daughter to X33n since he need both hands and soon placed his hands on the keys. It only took Jordan a few seconds to figure out which song to place before finally picking one song from his past and started playing.

_It always seems more quiet in the dark._   
_It always feels so stark._   
_How silence grows under the moon_   
_Constellations gone so soon_

_I used to think that I was bold._   
_I used to think love would be fun._   
_Now all the stories have been told,_   
_except for one._

_As the stars start to align,_   
_I hope you take it as a sign,_   
_that you'll be okay._

_Everything will be okay._   
_And if the seven rings collapse,_   
_although the day could be my last,_   
_you will be okay._

_When I'm gone you'll be okay._   
_And when creation goes to die,_   
_you can find me in the sky,_   
_upon the last day,_   
_and you will be okay._

After playing a few more notes, Jordan soon slowed down to a complete stop with silence filled the air. Soon enough Jordan couldn't stop himself from blinking a bit and instantly felt something on his cheeks which caused him to reach up only to find out that he had been crying which he didn't realize it. Ignoring it, Jordan slowly turned around to face X33n only to smile a bit when he saw that his daughter had fallen asleep but also saw X33n looking at him with a concern look.

"Sorry for asking you to play that if it made yo-" X33n started to apologize which Jordan cut him off by waving his hand, "Don't be....just got lost in my memories" Jordan softly said as he finally started drying his face and knew that X33n wanted to ask more questions which he could figure out which ones.

"When I was younger" Jordan started to explain, "My dad created this song for me as a lullaby and...." Jordan felt his chest tightens a bit while clenching his fists on his knees, "It was the last thing I have of him before he disappeared...." he finished as he was staring at his clenched hands for a few seconds before another hand covered his causing him to look up to see X33n giving him a small smile.

"Lets put her in bed" X33n simply said which was the perfect distraction as Jordan slowly nodded with a small smile which both men stood up and walked out of the room.

As Jordan quietly closed the door behind him, he didn't notice the slight movement on the piano keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah first time writing something like this so yeah


End file.
